


Cuddling on the Airship (and After)

by Kat_the_minion



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Airships, All pairings background, Character Death, F/M, Just take it and please dont kill me., Kissing, Major spoilers for episode 68, Oh god, SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 72, So many commas, Vague spoilers for Episode 67, family being good to each other, happiness, not editted in the slightest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_minion/pseuds/Kat_the_minion
Summary: So somebody on Tumblr put out (what I assume to be) a general request for  Percy cuddle hurt/comfort fic. I'd had this idea of this specific cuddle foursome for a while, because it makes me so happy, so here you go. Have some team half-elf and their disaster human.





	1. Airship

**Author's Note:**

> SO….. I decided to take up your request. Fair warning, I don’t know you very well and so I don’t know what you like. I also have a hard time remembering the timing of certain events, so I don’t remember if Percy’s angsty breakdown was before or after them getting on the air ship. I’m like 70% certain before, and so I am running with this all happening after they get on the airship, before the morning where Keyleth is a complete badass. Have some team half-elf and their disaster human. Sorry in advance for the lack of polish. I just wrote it. Also sorry for all the shippiness. And all the commas.

Keyleth knocks on Percy’s door. Everything had been happening so fast, and with everything he had said at the bar, Kiki couldn’t help worrying about him. Percy was her best friend, the one who understood her in ways no one else did, not even Vax. She wanted to be there for him. Unfortunately, words were hard, sometimes more so for her than ever. But she had an idea. The Earth Ashari were very in tune with their bodies, she’d told Vox Machina that. There was more to such a practice than smoking hookah.

 

“Just a moment. Who is it?” Percy’s voice called through the thick wooden door of the air ship.

 

“It’s Keyleth.” She heard a little groan as Percy leveraged himself out of whatever chair he was in, and it just strengthened her resolve. She would do this.

 

“What can I do for you, Keyleth?” Percy asked, holding the door open.

 

She stepped into the room. “I wanted to do something for you.” Somehow, without anyone noticing, Percy pulled his nobility and got the biggest quarters on the ship, with the biggest bed. Perfect. She had been relying on his inner hedonist to show itself.

 

“Oh?”

 

“We’ve had a few rough…months? And the Earth Ashari have this cool thing that they can do. And you’ve just been so tense lately that I wanted to teach you, but we’d never really had a moment’s peace. Well, there was the time with the cannon ball contest. And maybe before but this seems like the right time. So can I?”

 

“Can you what? You never actually said what you were here to do?” Percy was leaning a little against the wall as he watched her pace, one shoulder ratcheted up by his ear with tension. How had she not noticed this before. Maybe she’d need help? But who? Scanlan would be good. He seemed like the type to be good with his hands, but that would make it awkward. Grog was right out, he’d break something. Vex would be perfect. Surely she would be good at this? Elves were known to use massage as a form of healing. Maybe she’s picked some of that up?

 

“Hold on.” Keyleth reached up and pulled off her circlet, setting it on the table near Percy’s bed, and reached up to grasp the earring. “Vex, could you come here? I need some help.”

 

“I bet you do.” Scanlan’s friendly leer could be heard in response.

 

“Where exactly is here, darling?” Vex’s voice came through. She sounded like she was settling in for the night. Maybe this was a bad idea.

 

“Percy’s room.”

 

“Don’t tell me broody has gotten himself into another funk?” Scanlan asked, voice dropping into the serious register.

 

“No, nothing like that. I just need some help.” Keyleth replied. When had this spiraled so out of control? She hoped no one else decided to stop by…

 

“Keyleth, I would really appreciate it if you could fill me in on what exactly you are planning.” Oh no, Percy was getting on his nobility again.

 

“I just… I thought you might like a massage? You seemed tense.” All at once, a good chunk of the tense seemed to flow out of Percy, even if his shoulder did not drop. This was definitely a good idea.

 

“And you need Vex, why, exactly?”

 

“She could help me. I think I’ll need it.”

 

Before Percy could answer, there was another knock on the door, before Vex strode in. Vax hovered over her shoulder, like a big broody raven. Keyleth gulped a tiny bit. She was kind of hoping that Vax wouldn’t come, but that was probably a foolish hope. With how he had acted in the tavern, and Keyleth calling Vex for help with Percy, there as very little chance that Vax wouldn’t be somewhere nearby, making sure everything would be okay.

 

“Well, I’m here Keyleth. You said you wanted my help?”

 

“Yes, but you’re over dressed. And so are you Percy. I don’t think I planned this properly.” The twins exchanged a look of confusion, though Vex’s eyebrow was reaching for the flirting height it sometimes got.

 

Before Keyleth could continue her train of thought and confuse everyone into thinking this was a very unplanned orgy, Percy stepped in. “Keyleth was planning to give me a massage, apparently, though I’m not sure why she wanted you, Vex.”

 

“I just thought you would know it, give that you’ve lived with elves and everything, and Percy. I mean, just look at him. Look at his shoulders.” Keyleth rushed to fill in before Percy could wreck all her plans.

 

Though the mention of her father made Vex tense, she obligingly turned and gave Percy a solid look over that edged into flirtation, and then stopped. She gave him another one, walking around him, as Percy stood there, unnerved. It gave Keyleth a moment to look at Vax and make her own assessment of him. He didn’t look any better than Percy. Oh no, how was she going to work this out?

 

“I see what you mean, Keyleth. I assume you have some oil that you’ve brought?”Vex’s voice broke through the Ashari’s regard of her boyfriend(? Lover? What were they to each other?).

 

“Well of course. But what about Vax? He’s just as bad.”

 

“Okay, I have no idea what you mean but that, but I feel like I should back away now.” Vax said, even as his twin turned her gaze on him.

 

“Nonsense. You do have a point, though, Kiki.” Vex turned and looked at everything, and just like that Keyleth could see the logistics of this half-planned endeavor fall into place. Both men exchanged wary glances, but didn’t try to flee. They knew it would be pointless. “Thankfully, you have a large bed, Percy.”

 

“What?”

 

Vex waved a hand at them, starting to remove her armor, to just her shirt and loose pants. “That doesn’t matter. Here is the important question: Do either of you not want a massage?” Again, both men glanced at each other, uncertain. “It’s not a trick question, darlings. You both look like you could use some stress relief. This will help. Do you want to do this, or not?”

 

When an answer wasn’t forthcoming, Keyleth stepped forward. “Don’t you hurt?”

 

And it was that simple question that disarmed them. Vax, of course, stepped forward, bringing his hands to the clasp of his armor. “I don’t know about De Rolo over there, but flying’s given me a weird krick in my shoulders.” And began to strip down to his own undershirt.

 

It took a few more moments for Percy to unearth himself from whatever hole it had tried to crawl into. “I suppose a massage couldn’t hurt?” He answered, eyebrows drawn and voice wary as if speaking of a potentially dangerous beast.

 

“Wonderful.” Keyleth jumped in before Vex could. “You should take off your shirt.”

 

Percy’s face took on that offended noble look before he could even think better of it.

 

“She’s right, you know. It’s easier to do so if someone can actually reach your skin. And besides, I’ll be giving you your massage. Keyleth, you can do my brother’s back. Vax, lay down closer to the wall and show Percy how it’s done.”

 

Vax gave a long suffering sign, pulled his shirt over his head and laid it down with the rest of his armor, and obeyed, pillowing his head on his folded arms, chin tilted down and exposing the vulnerable nape of his neck. Something about the sight made Keyleth’s mouth dry. She rallied herself after a moment, pulling out the vial of oil scented with mint that she had brought for just this sort of thing, and removed her own weapons. Placing the vial on the bed, she crawled over to Vax, and straddled his butt, keeping most of her weight on her legs, where they tucked near Vax’s hips.

 

“Your turn.” Vex said, voice dropping low as the feeling in the room changed to one of closeness. Keyleth turned to look at Percy, who seemed as if he would give in to his self-loathing for a moment, before all the reserve just released, like water being poured out of a bucket.

 

“All right. All right” It sounded like he was trying to convince himself to just give in and let himself feel good for once. His coat followed quickly, as well as his shirt, folded neatly and placed on the chair where he had been sitting earlier. Climbing on the bed took a bit more courage, and there was a brief moment where he clearly forgot that he would need to take off his glasses. After a moment’s hesitation, they found a place nestled gently in Keyleth’s circlet. The vial of oil rolled to rest against his side, shocking him briefly, before Vex picked it up and straddled Percy’s hips. He started.

 

“It’s alright Percy, it’s just me.” Vex murmured soothingly, running her hands up and down his sides, as if soothing a startled horse. 

 

“Do you know how to give massages?” Keyleth asked after a moment, reaching down and uncorking the vial. The smell of sweet mint filled the air. She’d chosen it and ginger for their muscle soothing properties.

 

Vex held a hand out and rubbed them together to spread the oil. “Yes, of course. It was a standard part of warrior training. It was useful after, when Vax kept falling out of windows and getting into fights.”

 

There would have been a word of protest from the other twin, if Keyleth hadn’t started gliding her hands up and down Vax’s back, shoulders, neck, and arms, searching for all the sources of tension.

 

Next to her, Vex was methodical, starting from the lowest back, and working her way up. She seemed to be doing the same scouting mission, reaching down Percy’s sides and around his ribs. In fact, Vex was also cataloguing all the scars under her hands as well, keeping a running tally, and trying to figure out if she knew where a particular one came from. In her heart of hearts, she attributed every single on she couldn’t account for to Ripley. It helped. Percy was so tense under her. Vex wanted to make a joke, but for every scar she stumbled upon, and looking back, she couldn’t think of the last time they had touched beyond grabbing each other’s hands. She dimly remembered Keyleth hugging Percy when his memory seemed gone, but not much more than that.

 

“It’s alright Percy. It’s just us. I’ve been thinking about …” Vex wanted to fill the silence, but nothing really came to mind. It was all either banal, such as the things that they had all seen together at the market places recently, or unreasonable, like what she would like to do with the bit of land that came with her Barony. That sort of talk might all be a moot point in 2 weeks, so no point on dwelling on it now. “The Slayer’s Take quest. We never did tell the others what had happened.”

 

“We didn’t?” Percy had tilted his head to the side to be heard more clearly.

 

“We really hadn’t. Just that it was a white dragon and that we’d met some people. And there were some funny parts. Like Lyra. And Zhara’s haggling.” That brought a sleepy smile to Percy’s lips, even as she finished her exploration and started working on the knots at the base of his neck, right where all the tension seemed to be radiating from. “And Vax and Kiki never said what they had been up to. Would you like to find out?”

 

His reply was lost in a groan as she released a knot of tension that had been in place for who knows how long. It was a quiet groan, and echoed by Vax, as Keyleth dug under a shoulder blade, releasing other tensions.

 

“Well, I think that’s a yes.” Vex chimed in, looking at Keyleth. The druid seemed to understand her silent request, launching in to a story of the dwarf that they had seen and his failed attempts of intimidation in the Raven Queen’s district.

 

Vex worked her way down to Percy’s shoulders, reaching in front and find the divot that Bad News had left from being pressed into the same shoulder on the recoil. That was a solid ten minutes of work as she rotated the shoulder, slowly loosening the built up gnarl of pain. The two women worked in companionable chatter, keeping their boys grounded in the here and now. The last thing either of them wanted was for the boys to sink so far into their own minds that they wandered to bad places.

 

And this quiet bubble of comfort that they created goes on. As the night falls, and the lights curl down, Vax and Percy relax into the bed, losing the tension that had been driving them into tense balls of misery. Vex can’t help but love the feeling of Percy all loose and soft beneath her hands, mind quieted by soft, happy conversation, and gentle touch. Eventually, though, there are no more muscles to sooth, and from the corner of her eye, Vex can see Keyleth lean back, glowing with self-satisfaction of a job well done. There’s a feeling, like a bowstring tightening, and Vex doesn’t like it, because it’s the feeling of their little bubble threatening to burst, and she’s not having any of that. Not tonight. Not after everything that’s happened. She glances at Keyleth, and that same sense of understanding rushes through them both. Not tonight. Not this one moment of peace that they’ve managed to carve out of the wreckage.

 

So Vex does what she does best, and gets everyone to obey. She slides off of Percy, slow, so he doesn’t have even the slightest inkling that she’s jerking away. Because that isn’t what’s needed right here and now. What is needed is this; Vex looks at Keyleth, and gestures.

 

“Kiki.” Vex’s voice is a whisper, to reflect the softness, “Roll that big lug on his side and lie down next to Percy.” The nobleman in question almost seems like he’s going to protest, but Vex places a hand on his neck and rubs, soothing him down to half sleep even as Keyleth obeys, lying on her back. Vax wastes no time in lying on her side, pillowing his head on her chest, breathing calm and eyes remarkably clear. Vex smiles at him, loving this sight, and committing it to memory. She knows Percy is going to be more reticent, but he’s not getting out of this cuddle puddle if she has any say. And she does. So she rolls him until Percy is tucked under Keyleth’s other arm, his head resting on a pillow and his back against her side. It’s cold this high up in the air, and Vex has never been more grateful than she is now. So she gets up and fetches a big blanket, dimming the light until only one candle remains, because lately none of them have been completely comfortable with total darkness. Vex places the blanket over all of them, Kiki helping to tuck the edges under Vax, before she settles in front of Percy.

 

He’s drowsing, relaxed, and she commits this sight to memory as well. These are the moments that she will fight for. “Do you mind?” She whispers, practically into his white hair, and he looks up at her, confusion just peeking through his calm. He doesn’t know what she’s asking for, and doesn’t care. He knows, deep in the marrow of his bones that here and now, no one will hurt each other. So he shakes his head a tiny bit, loathe to move from the warmth, and Vex smiles. It’s a completely guileless smile and lovely to behold. She lifts the blanket and slots herself under his chin, wrapping an arm around him, and linking a hand with her twin. Keyleth’s arm curls around Percy’s head, bracketing them completely, and settles on Vex’s dark hair, stroking a comforting rhythm. They soothe themselves to sleep with the slow steady heartbeat of the others.

 

It’s the best sleep any of them have in months.


	2. And then Things go South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m really not okay with last night’s episode. In the sense that I’m having a hard time processing my grief. So here you go, Team Half-elf without their disaster human, because sometimes I am a piece of shit that likes to spread pain. Sorry, only sort of not sorry

The battle ends. They go through the motions of looting everything they can find mechanically, almost academically. Vex caves, calls Vax over, and pulls Trinket out of the necklace. Keyleth tries to help, but is left sobbing and rhythmically punching the remains of Ripley’s corpse. Vax heals Trinket, and Vex tenderly puts Percy’s body into the Raven’s slumber. The mood is somber and everyone is crying.

Kienan tries to sneak away, but Vax’s voice arrests him. In fact, the older rogue grabs the blink-dagger, and lays a heavy hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I think you’re coming with us tonight, friend.”

Scanlan, standing a hundred feet away, directs Keyleth to grab the box that holds Whisper, and Grog to pack up Ripley’s body into the bag of holding. The others would express disgust, but there is nothing left. The gnome rubs a hand over his eyes, hiding his tears, even as he calls forth the doorway to his mansion. “We need to rest.” He says, and his voice is the most serious they have heard in a very long time. Keyleth hasn’t stopped crying, even as she drags the box to Grog, who puts it into the bag of holding as well.

Vax nods from where he’s standing near his sister. “Kienan, follow Grog. Don’t try to run. Vex’ahlia. Come here.” He pulls her to her feet, holding her hand like she’s a very small child and leads her towards the door. Along the way, he grabs Keyleth’s hand and pulls her to his side. Together, they walk in. Kienan follows, looking terrified.

Scanlan turns to the young man, flanked by a number of floating servants and a grim-faced Grog. “You’re going to give us all your weapons, and then you’re going to sleep. We’ll take you with us in the morning. Unless you plan to stay here for the rest of your natural life?” The gnome’s eyes are hard as they bore into the boy.

“I’ll – I’ll go with you.” Kienan says, eyes darting around.

“Good. They’ll watch to make sure you’re cared for.”

Vax doesn’t hear the rest of the conversation as he leads his girls to his room. Vex tries to tug her hand and head towards … somewhere. Either her room, or more likely, Percy’s workshop.

“No. You don’t need to be alone tonight.” Vax half-whispers it, even as he tucks Keyleth under his arm. They make a slow procession to a room that’s mostly bare, except for a large bed. Once again, Scanlan knows them better then they know themselves. Without looking at the others, Vax strips down, and all at once, he’s hit with the memories of last night. Was it really so short a time ago? It feels like an eternity. They don’t… they can’t go anywhere right now. And if they ran into an ambush it would be a slaughter. Vax tries to not focus on those thoughts even as he listens to the quiet sounds of two people stripping out of armor behind him. Nobody needs to be alone tonight.

“Come here.” Vax says, laying in the middle of the bed and holding his arms out. Vex descends on him first, tucking under his arm, and it makes him wish he still had his wings, just to be able to wrap one around her. Keyleth is more reluctant. She’s still sobbing, tears running down her face, and she looks like she wants to bolt. Like she wants to find Ripley and bring her back to life just to kill her again.

“Keek? Come here. Please?” Vax still has his arm raised, and he knows his face mirror her devastation, even as Vex’s shoulders start to shake and she begins to keen in a lost chord. Keyleth’s shoulders hunch forward, and she collapses near Vax’s other side, allowing herself to be drawn into his embrace. She joins Vex in the crying. Even if they make it to Pike, which is currently not guaranteed, even if the resurrection ritual works, even if, even if, even if. Even if everything works out in their favor, Percy is currently dead. Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third is lying dead in the bag of holding, and all their collective power can’t help. They have no way to get back quickly, and they need to rest. They need to take this moment to grieve, to be ready if something fails. They need this moment to gather themselves emotionally, and be ready for what tomorrow will bring.


	3. And the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretend that Episodes 70-72 is what happened between chapters 2 and 3. This is my follow up to THE KISS. Because Vax and Percy need to have a Talk. And it's not as bad as it sounds.
> 
> (Okay, the relationships between team half elf and their disaster human are very important tome, okay?)

> Vax grinned through his invisibility as he stealthed after De Rolo. Breaking it, he slung an arm over the Gunslinger’s shoulders. Percy didn’t startle, but that was because he was a very smart man.
> 
> “You realize that I’m going to have to give you the shovel talk now.” Vax said conversationally, matching Percy step for step.
> 
> At first, the human’s shoulders hunched and he seemed to draw into himself. Vax was genuinely disappointed. Had the man learned nothing? But then there was a shift, and Vax could feel a grin stretch over his face as Percy’s shoulders pushed back, his head came up, and a smug little smirk lit Percy’s face. 
> 
> “Only if I get to give you one in return.” A querrying eyebrow, and Percy’s face stretched into an almost mean grin. “You are dating my best friend and the sister of my heart, you realize?” 
> 
> “Ah. Fair’s fair. If you hurt her, I will knife you in the dark. I’m watching you De Rolo, just like I promised.” Vax’s arm tightened over Percy’s shoulder into a one-armed hug. “I think that two of you are wonderful for each other and I hope you make each other happy. If we survive this mess.”
> 
> Percy’s smile turned rueful, and he put an arm around Vax’s waist, giving him a hug back. “If you hurt her, you’ll never hear or see me coming but there will be a bullet in your heart. Thank you for keeping your promise. I think you balance each other nicely, and you let her focus on her more immediate impulses. You’ll be good together. If we survive this mess.”
> 
> “I’m so glad we agree. Now come on, I’ll teach you Vex’s favorite braid style” And they strolled off together towards the rest of their group.


End file.
